In The Dark
by Etheriell
Summary: Ruby needs Weiss to stop hiding from her and show her who she is, because Ruby needs this love to feel real.


**Just a little one-shot that has been stuck in my half-finished fics for months now, based entirely on the song 'Private Parts' by Halestorm. This is the closest to a songfic I'm ever going to do heh. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby fell back on the bed, gulping in air as she tried to calm her racing heart. She glanced over to see Weiss, bare back glistening with sweat, laying on her side with her eyes closed as she always did after one of these nights. Ruby glanced out the window, seeing the rain streak across the glass as the lights of the city sparkled through them. It was very late, or early depending on how you wanted to look at it, but she felt like it was time she confronted Weiss. Ruby was exhausted and knew what she had to say would start another fight, but she needed Weiss to talk to her.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, her voice breaking the silence like a gunshot. Like clockwork, Weiss opened her eyes and sat up, swinging her legs over the side. She reached down to the floor to grab her bra. With a slight wince at the ache as the red skin on her back stretched when she moved, she began to put it back on, ignoring Ruby. Ruby sighed. "Weiss, did I do something wrong?"

Weiss sighed, not pausing in putting her clothing back on. Finishing with her bra, she searched the room for her panties, spying them on the nightstand. She snatched them up and stood up, lifting one leg to slide into them. Without looking at Ruby, she replied "Of course not. I just don't want to talk."

Ruby rolled her eyes, sitting up and grabbing her own underwear, began struggling into it without bothering to get out of the bed."Weiss...we've been sleeping together for eight months now-"

"Nine," Weiss interrupted, her back to Ruby. "Nine as of last night."

"Fine, nine. And you still won't tell me the truth," Ruby replied, a little heat creeping into her voice. "Whatever it is, it can't be so bad you have to keep leaving me hanging on like this!"

"Ruby, stop badgering me like some police officer, it's not like I commited a crime!" Weiss responded, finally turning back around to look at Ruby with narrowed eyes. Ruby sighed, letting her gaze drop. Weiss took it as a sign the conversation was over and sat back down, slumping over and letting her arms rest on her legs as she bowed her head.

Ruby rocked her head back and forth to get the cricks out, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and standing up. Walking over to Weiss' side of the bed, she sat down next to her, still clad in only her underwear. She lay one hand over Weiss', speaking softly. "Every time I try to get a little closer, you shut down and the conversation is over. I'm right here, but you keep leaving me in the dark!"

Weiss shook Ruby's hand off, shooting to her feet angrily. "What do you know!? You have no idea what you're asking for!"

"Of course I do!" Ruby shouted, jumping to her feet and pointing at Weiss, driving her finger into Weiss' chest. "Don't you get it?! Love sucks when I can't tell what it's made of! We get naked...but I can't undress your heart," Ruby's voice trailed off to a whisper as she lay one hand on Weiss chest above her heart, letting her eyes meet Weiss. "Weiss...I can't remember the last time this felt real."

Weiss gulped, whispering back. "I would have cut you out, if I didn't love you. You know that."

Ruby sighed, letting her head drop as she closed her eyes. "Can you blame me for the way I feel? You don't talk to me, you won't go out with me, you just call me up some nights and ask if I'm _free_, and we both know what you mean by that. And here I am, always falling for it, always hoping you'll _talk_ to me, but you never do! You never open up to me! I _know_ you! You never talk! They say that silence is golden, but I think that's a lie. I can't read your mind, Weiss.."

"R-Ruby, I...I can't. I can't tell you. You...you wouldn't want me if you knew what, what I was really like," Weiss voice was nothing but a whisper, her words barely audible even with how close Ruby was to her.

Ruby threw up her hands. "So what, it's my fault cause I couldn't handle it?!" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"No! No, I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to figure it out!" Weiss protested. Weiss closed her eyes, a shudder running through her as she stood before Ruby. She let out a deep breath, her words following in a quiet rush. "Be patient with me, please."

Ruby sighed again. Leaning forward, she rested her head against Weiss' shoulder. Eyes closed, she took a few deep breaths. "I can take a little hesitating. I'll wait forever, if it's worth waiting."

Weiss lifted one of her arms as though to pull Ruby closer, but it dropped as she shook her head. "But I'm not worth the wait, Ruby. I'm not."

Ruby lifted her head, eyes narrowed as she stared into Weiss' hesitant blue eyes. With a snarl, she shoved Weiss back, making the shorter woman stumble slightly. When her knees hit the back of the bed, she lost her balance, falling down into a seated position. Weiss went to protest, her own angry snarl starting, but she was cut off by the sudden weight of Ruby sitting in her lap. Weiss found herself unable to speak as she looked into the pools of molten metal that were Ruby's eyes, an uncharacteristic glare on Ruby's face as she looked at Weiss.

Ruby held the glare for a moment, but her expression softened a second later. She lifted one hand up to cup Weiss' cheek gently, rubbing her thumb over the bottom edge of Weiss' scar. Softly, Ruby spoke. "That isn't your decision to make, Weiss. I make my own choices. And my choice, Weiss Schnee, is you."

"But-," Weiss tried to protest, but found herself cut off by a pair of lips gently brushing across hers.

"No. No arguments or debates. No more, Weiss. I won't force you to talk. But I'm asking you to. I'm asking because I love you, Weiss. Because I can't keep doing this without knowing what this love is made of. So...please, Weiss."

Weiss kept her eyes locked on Ruby's, searching, seeking, looking for any sign she was less genuine than she seemed. Unable to find it, she took a deep breath. Wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist, she pulled the taller woman closer and lay her head against Ruby's collarbone. She felt Ruby's arms around her neck, one gently running fingers through her hair while the other gripped her tightly. "You won't leave me?" Weiss asked softly, a tremor in her voice.

"I haven't yet, have I?" came Ruby's steady response.

"Okay. Okay." Weiss squeezed Ruby tightly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Weiss took a deep breath, lifting her head up enough to look up at Ruby. "Okay. I'll talk."

Ruby smiled as she brushed a strand of Weiss' hair out of her face. She left a gentle kiss on Weiss' lips. "And I'll listen."


End file.
